Old Wounds
by PaganMommyofOne
Summary: *trigger warning:rpe* Persephone has fallen into role of queen quite nicely. That is until Hades tells her a special guest is on the way. Oneshot HadesxPersephone


She frowned when he said the name.

"Zeus?" her voice trembled as she tried her hardest to keep it from cracking. "Zeus is coming?"

Her husband glanced at her from his stance in front of the mirror. He was adorned in the gaudy black furs and plush velvet robes to remind all present he was a king. The spiked iron crown she hated neatly sat on his head. It was cold and foreboding, everything he was to the outside world. Everything she used to think he was before she came here, before she knew him.

"He's your father," Hades pointed out. "And lord of Olympus. It is not unheard of for him to visit the underworld."

Persephone's frown deepened. A tiny crease formed between her eyebrows. "Would it be alright if I sit this one out? I don't feel well."

Hades stopped straightening his robes and turned to give his wife his full attention, noticing her clear distress. Everything about her right now was small; her voice, the way she managed to curl herself into a tight ball on their mattress.

It was such a stark contrast to how she usually was. Her voice, though sweet, demanded attention with a fierceness. Her body was usually open and ready to give like the grains and fields to which she claimed godhood. He loved that about her. Her large mouth and fierce personality. Seeing her like this caused instant worry within him.

"Please Hades," she said as she tightened her arms around herself.

He took two large steps to her and knelt in front of the bed so he was eye level with her and placed his hands over her cold feet, not wanting to untangle her from the knot she put herself in.

"I've seen you take on many of our guests without blinking an eye. I've seen you bring demons to a halt with just your voice," he said proudly. "What is wrong with your father?"

She finally met his eyes. The dark brown orbs that always looked at her with warmth and affection were filled with worry.

"You remember Zagreus?" she asked pointedly.

He titled his head, confused as to what the murdered child had anything to do with her dislike of Zeus. Was she upset Zeus did not protect his child?

"Yes," he offered. "The all-powerful child who Hera had killed because it was not hers," he added to make sure they were both talking about the same person.

"I am Zagreus's mother," the words left her mouth in a rush, as if saying them quickly could minimize the pain.

Of all things Hades was expecting to hear that was not it. She had a child before him? While she was kept up in Demeter's prison of Spring. Demeter let that happen?

"How?" he managed to strain out, the hands around her warm feet tightened slightly.

Her eyelids fluttered closed, unable to meet his gaze any longer.

"Persephone, please," he murmured. "Did… did you love another?"

That question startled her, causing her eyes to snap back up. He thought it had been her choice. That she had a lover before she married him. "Of course not," she said, her voice finally going back to its usual tone. The tone of a queen, sure of herself and her decisions. "Zeus is the father, just like everyone knows. I never offered myself to him."

Her legs untangled in a storm, almost kicking Hades in the face, as she jumped off the bed, storming over to the large mirror in the corner he had been standing in front of when he told her the news. The forest green eyes focused on the reflection of her abdomen as her hands traced over the now flattened stomach, no sign that a child had ever been there.

"I never offered myself to him," she said again.

The worry and fear Hades had felt early dissipated as realization sunk in and was replaced by anger. No, not anger, rage. He stood up and balled his hands into shaking fists. He wanted to grab Zeus by the neck and choke him. In his mind's eye he could envision it. He could see Zeus's face turn red then purple. He could see his eyes bulging as Hades squeezed the life out of him for hurting Persephone.

Persephone.

She was still staring at her reflection with disdain and anger. "That's what he does," she said in a spiteful whisper. "He takes and he takes. It doesn't matter if you offer him anything, he will take all you have."

Persephone.

He knew right now he needed to quell his rage. Persephone needed him to quell his rage.

"Kore," he whispered, forcing his hands to unclench. She moved her eyes to his reflection in the mirror. He opened his arms, inviting her into them, but only if she wanted to be there. She did.

Once she began to move towards him, he closed the gap, crouching down and fitting his arms around her waste while hers slid around his neck. She pressed her face into is neck, enjoying his sent. His skin felt cold against her face, relieving her of the embarrassed heat that rose to the surface as she admitted the crime committed against her.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," he whispered.

"Can I please sit this one out?" she asked again.

Hades pulled his head up and stood straight while keeping his arms tight around her. This caused her feet to lift off the ground and her to dangle slightly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm going to kill him," Hades declared.

Persephone narrowed her eyes at him. "You cannot kill Zeus," she said firmly.

"He violated you!" her husband snarled.

She blinked. Hearing it said to her in that way felt like the wound reopening. "You cannot kill Zeus," she said again.

Hades closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. "I know."

"Hecate," he called.

She was inside their bedroom without opening the door. Persephone had liked Hecate since she first arrived in the underworld. The goddess of witchcraft was fun and witty, but also had a kind heart even if it didn't always come across that way.

"My King?" she asked, her voice deep yet feminine. Her golden eyes took in their position and her eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Bar the gates. Zeus is not welcome today. Or any day for that matter," he ordered.

She started unblinking for a full moment and Persephone knew she was reading the entire situation, understanding everything without either of them having to relay further information.

"As you wish My King," she finally spoke before leaving their room. She did exit with footsteps but rather became one with the shadows until she was gone completely.

"He will be upset when he gets here and it denied access," Persephone conveyed.

"He will be more upset if he passes the gates and I attack him," Hades growled back. "It is for his own protection that I don't let him in." Then he lifted her higher until he could embrace her fully again. "I will never let anything like that happen to you again. I won't let him touch you ever again."

"I know," she whispered, feeling safe. The dangerous thoughts of having to see her rapist have subsided and now her husband was holding her close.

They stood like that for several minutes before Hades loosened his grip, letting her gently slide to the floor. He kept his hands loosely around her back, wanting her to stay close, wanting to still feel her warmth. She always felt warm to him, her skin seeming to be his own personal sun.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"It isn't an easy thing to bring up," she answered easily. "Especially in the beginning. I was worried you wouldn't want me anymore if you knew."

"Of course I wa-" he began, but she cut him off.

"I know. I know now that you love me and want me, but after we got to that point, it wasn't something I thought to bring up. It isn't something to mention in casual conversation, and I wasn't thinking about it often. Until today. Until you said Zeus was coming."

The pang of guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry Kore," he murmured.

"You didn't know," she assured.

"May I kiss you?" he asked.

"I'm your wife."

"May I kiss you?" he repeated.

She smiled. "Yes, my love."

He was careful with this kiss, not like the passionate ones he shared at night in their bed, but no less loving. He eased his lips gently over hers and kept his mouth closed.

The smile lingered on her lips as she kissed him back. He was a good husband.


End file.
